Marry Me!
by Pari forever ft
Summary: "We could change the kissing part right now, Miss Heartfilia…" "Kiss your ass Natsu" AU fic where Lucy's boss becomes her untimely fiancee and she has no option but to agree -Natsu&Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating my stories on Saturday! I had a major writer's block! I also know I shouldn't be writing a new story even though I have two stories waiting but both 'Juvia's new outfit' and 'her beautiful voice' are currently being beta read and I really can't hold this story in any longer.**

"**Marry me"**

_Chapter 1: the day we met!_

It was a cloudy day that day. I ran down my usual path, scared that it might rain any minute and I would get wet. I was in work clothes which was a tight white shirt and a black skirt that went till my knees with black long boots. At least some part of my attire was helpful I running. I had a grey jacket on with the hood pulled over my head since the sky was roaring with thunder and to say the truth I have always been terrified by thunder. I ran, my hands clutching my hood tightly holding it in place. My head was bent low in fear as I ran through the deserted street. Suddenly…

Drip. Drop. The rain fell starting with a little drizzle. The sky threatened to start raining heavily and I ran faster and faster.

I was returning from work. It had been sunny in the morning and it was middle of summer anyway so I hadn't taken an umbrella or a coat with me from home today. I was regretting that decision of not taking anything with me now. Why in the world was it raining In the middle of summer anyway?

I ran faster and faster. The rain started falling heavier and heavier. This was not a good sign. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't get my new clothes dirty anyway. I sighed in distress and ran. Just then,

Thud! I had knocked into something while running and fell on my butt. I looked up to see that It wasn't something I hand bumped into, it was a _someone_.

It was a man with striking pink hair. He was pretty handsome I have to admit. I mean who has pink hair these days? He had deep onyx eyes inside which you could stare at the universe. His muscles showed off how much he worked out in his tight shirt. His tie hung loosely on his shirt which gave him a sexy look. He looked like he had just returned from some work. The clothes were formal white shirt and a black pant. He was wet and his clothes were dripping with water making him look hotter than ever. How cliché hot and cool all over. Together.

I stared at him from the ground, the rain and thunder long forgotten. A second passed and he stared at me with intensity. We stared at each other for a few seconds more and his eyes widened like he suddenly realized who I was. I got confused. Did I know this guy? I was about to stand up when he outstretched a hand for me to get up. I accepted it gladly and placed my hand in his. But what happened next was unbelievable. His hand after catching mine jerked it to himself. My body jerked up with the sudden force he was pulling me with. And suddenly I was in his arms. He was holding me so close we were almost hugging. I was sure my face portrayed fear and shock but he never broke eye contact. He looked at me calmly his face softening but his voice stern when he said,

"Marry me!"

It took me a while to sink in his words. And when it did, my eyes grew wide in realization. I pushed him away from me and surprisingly he let me. Tears streamed down my face. Who did he think he was? He cannot just go around asking an unknown woman to marry him! This was absurd and completely insane! I wasn't a stripper or some woman who would just sleep with him for one night for money (A/N I don't know what the term is called)! No I am a sophisticated woman who works for a living! I was so angry.

"Never!" I said my fists balled with anger.

Tears were still pooling out of my eyes, Tears that were filled with both anger and fear at the same time. I ran from there afraid that if I stayed there one minute longer he was likely to make a move on me. I stole a glance behind my back and I saw him standing there. I ran and ran till I reached home.

I opened my door with the key and stepped inside. I closed the door once inside. With my back to the door I finally felt safe. I slid down to my knees, my legs no longer able to hold on and I cried.

I cried my heart out. Why? I had no idea but I just felt like it. When I was done I took a long relaxing bath and slipped into my pajamas. I lugged to my bed, not thinking of eating anything and fell asleep in an instant. I mean of course I was tired with all the running in the rain and crying on my door mat. A girl needs her beauty sleep doesn't she?

The next morning I woke up to the sunshine falling on me through the widow. I got up and got dressed in my work clothes (this one was a blue formal shirt with a black plant ad boots) after a bath. I prepared myself some yummy breakfast and ate it happily. I hoped today would be a good day as I walked to the company building.

I am Lucy Heartfilia and work at the Dragneel Company's main branch. I am a normal woman who works for a living. I am currently an accountant in the company but that boring job is not my dream. I always wanted to be a fashion designer and own a boutique. Not that I don't like to work here but I prefer my dream better. I mean this job is pretty fun considering I have some friends here. Namely: Erza, levy and Juvia. It's pretty fun chatting and eating with them in break.

And that's exactly what was going on right now: lunch break when Mirajane, the boss's assistant came to tell me that I need to visit the boss immediately. A strange excitement started building up in me when I reached the door. I had never seen the boss before but everybody always told me that he looked incredibly hot and he was always nice and kind to all his employs. I couldn't help but wonder how he'd actually look in person. But I was also worried on the reason I was suddenly called to the boss's office.

Mira pushed the door open for me to step in. I closed my eyes and sighed preparing myself to face whatever happened next. But little did I know that no amount of preparing would be enough to face this. I walked in to the plush office room. On the middle was a desk and the other side was a wall of glass. The boss was sitting on the chair facing the marvelous view outside. My footsteps grew louder in his ears as I neared the table. Mira hadn't entered the room even though she was the secretary. 'must be his orders' I thought and I was exactly right.

The chaired turned to face me and the man previously sitting on it walked towards me. I only caught a flash of pink hair before I fainted and he caught me.

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! If you are reading this then I request you to please review *gets on knees*. Please please please! So here is your second chapter! Oh and those who also read my other stories, I am sorry to inform you that updating them will take a lot more time because they are still being beta read! Off we go…..**

_Chapter 2: the explanation_

_Flashback_

_The chaired turned to face me and the man previously sitting on it walked towards me. I only caught a flash of pink hair before I fainted and he caught me._

_Present_

I felt water being splashed on my face. It annoyed me. Who the hell was splashing water on me? Can't a girl get some sleep? Uggh! This is so annoying. Stop already! I need some sleep! Wait when did I get home and in my bed? Oh wait I remember, I am in the boss's office. Oh right. Wait what?!

My eyes fluttered open suddenly to meet with large onyx eyes staring at me worriedly. I looked at him confused who this guy with pink hair was. I tilted my head trying to remember. I took me a few seconds before I realized who this man was. He was my boss!

I tried to stand up suddenly and our heads clashed.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his palm on his forehead just like me.

"Gosh Luce cant you tell me before you suddenly jerk up? You know my head hurts now!" he said.

"Luce?" I spoke in confusion.

"A nickname for you silly!" he said with a smile.

I tried to keep my anger locked up. Really, Luce? What kind of nickname is that? But I can't get angry at him. He is my boss! I don't want to lose my job just because I couldn't keep my anger in control. I swear if he was just another guy I would have kicked him in the ass long before. But he is not just another guy. He is the CEO of the Dragneel Company!

"_Sir,_ please let me get up" I said. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

He only nodded and moved aside. That's when I realized where I was. I had been lying on the couch when I must have fainted. By the look of the blanket on me and the darkness outside the glassed window/ wall it seemed that I had been asleep for hours now. I stood up from the couch and wiped my face with a napkin that was lying nearby. Then I opened my moth and was about to ask how long I had been out, when a deep voice resonated throughout the room,

"You have been out for three hours."

I turned around to face the owner of the voice. That's when I actually noticed another man in the room. He was sitting on a recliner, sipping tea from a cup. He was an old man, mostly in his 50's. He had pink hair just like Natsu Dragneel, the jerk who had the nerve to ask to marry me on the very first time we had met. From the looks of it this man looked awfully respectable. It was obvious that this man must be the CEO's father, the owner of the entire Dragneel industries, Mr. Igneel Dragneel. Since he technically was the owner, I bowed to him out of respect.

He slightly chuckled much to my surprise. He stood up and walked to me until he was standing right in front of me. He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair as if I was his little daughter. He smiled a wonderful smile and said,

"You have such great manners, Lucy dear."

"Thank you sir" I said smiling a warm smile. The son and the father seem to be so different don't they?

"Pretty hot and beautiful too" Natsu the jerk said from behind.

I turned to him, made a face of annoyance and said with my voice full of hatred,

"No thanks to you, Mr. CEO"

He just smiled brightly as if it was a compliment. Meanwhile his father had been watching us with amusement and now he said,

"You look like you have met each other before"

All we did was turn around and nod simultaneously. A strange silence filled the air until I spoke up,

"We met yesterday and let's just say I'm not really happy to meet him again"

I huffed in annoyance and pointed at him. The old man just smiled and asked what had happened of such. I was pretty embarrassed to say anything, so I just looked down a small blush coating my cheeks. Apparently Mr. Igneel noticed it and asked Natsu,

"What did you do to make the pretty lady blush, son?"

My blush grew deeper. I expected Natsu to make some excuse but this idiotic guy just answered without even thinking,

"I asked her to marry me"

"Oh" was the only answer that came out of the old man's mouth. his face turned soft and he put a hand on my chin and pulled my face up. He began speaking in a soft voice,

"I called you for the same reason, Lucy. You need to marry my son Lucy."

"What?" I and Natsu shouted in shock.

I guess Natsu saying that would have been still okay but Mr. Igneel too? Like seriously? Are they trying to make a joke out of me?

"I'm serious Lucy" Mr. Igneel said answering my unasked question.

Was this old guy some psychopath? I mean he is answering every question I was thinking of.

"I'm not a psychopath" he said with a small smile. There he goes again.

I groaned and said,

"Then why? Why me?"

"I need my son to take up the ownership of this company but for that he has to be married to woman. Simple as that."

"And why exactly am I chosen for this idiot?" I said. I was beyond angry now so I didn't care if I called Natsu and idiot.

"Because you need your boutique. Isn't that your dream to become a fashion designer?"

I nodded.

"Similarly I need this marriage. Marry my idiotic son as an arrangement. That way you get your boutique and he gets the ownership. You get to live in your own big room and enjoy the leisure of being the wife of the CEO. Although this marriage will only be known to the board of directors and me. Will you consider it?"

I gave it some thought. A new house, my dream fulfilled. This could be perfect. But there is also the thing of living with this idiot.

"I'll think about it" I said and left the room.

When the door closed behind my back, I heard Natsu say to his father, "It's all for her life isn't it? The last will. It's all according to it, isn't it? I really do like Lucy, father. Don't do this to her!"

"There is nothing I can do son. I'm sorry." His father said, his voice filled with sadness.

I ran from there, tears evident in my eyes. I'm going to have to marry him now. At any cost. I had no option anymore. People were going to try to use me and play with my life again. Only being with Natsu could keep me safe now. He stood up for me. He will surely keep me safe…..

**And done! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: shopping!**_

_Flashback_

_I ran from there, tears evident in my eyes. I'm going to have to marry him now. At any cost. I had no option anymore. People were going to try to use me and play with my life again. Only being with Natsu could keep me safe now. He stood up for me. He will surely keep me safe….._

I was snuggling in my bed with happiness dreaming about strawberries when that idiot Natsu broke into my apartment and woke me up. That damned idiot. I swear I would have killed him if he wasn't my boss. It is Sunday, my day off! Where in the world did he get my home address anyway? Right now I am in my bathroom changing clothes while that stupid is constantly whining to hurry up!

"Come on luce hurry up!" he said banging the door.

"Just a minute sir!" I said trying to keep my cool.

I stepped out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes wearing a pink t-shirt, a black skirt, black boots and my hair styled in a single pony tail. He looked at me with a smirk and said,

"You look hot, sweetheart!"

"Thank you sir!" I said while we walked out of the apartment together.

"Don't call me that! I'm your fiancé for god sake!"

Yes I had accepted the proposal for marriage the very next day. If things were going to get bad then I better stick with him. It was for the best.

"Well then, don't call me sweetheart!" I said giving him one of my scariest glares.

He flinched back a little and said, "Okay I get it! No need to get all angry on me!"

"Anyway where are we going?" I asked innocently

"Wedding shopping" he said groaning.

"Why exactly? This is a marriage only by name then why the shopping?"

"Because the board needs to be satisfied by our marriage and for that we need to go all out on the wedding preparations" he groaned at the last part

I chuckled looking at his cute face. Wait cute? No!

Well anyway his brightened at my chuckle and he gave me one of his signature smiles. We got out of my house and I saw the car. It was Lamborghini Veneno! Need I say more? I squealed in delight.

"Lamborghini Veneno! 356km/h! Stylish design! Top model of 2013 launched before Egoista! Oh my god!"

He looked at me with amusement. I saw his face and asked,

"What?"

"You like cars?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not too much but since I want to be a fashion designer, I know when I see style" I answered.

"Wow, rare to see a girl interested in cars. You really are something."

I nodded with pride and asked with a puppy face,

"Can I drive?"

"No way I love my cars I don't want them to die today!"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Oh come on. That's being mean you know" I said and huffed in annoyance. I turned away from him crossing my arms with closed eyes and a cute pout on my face.

I heard him sigh and say,

"Okay fine but only this once!" he said handing me the keys.

"Yay!" I rejoiced like a little kid and he ruffled my hair with a smile.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked getting into the driver seat.

"Just drive and I'll tell you the directions"

"Kay!"

We ended up at a grand wedding dress shop. It was huge! To be true I had never seen a place anything like it! I looked at it in awe. I could already feel my mouth falling open. I never thought that I'd be buying my wedding dress from a shop this big!

He let out a chuckle and said, "Stop gawking already! We need to get you a dress fast. There is a lot of things we need to do"

I blushed in embarrassment and got out of the car acting normal. Two hours later we left that enormous building after deciding on a white gown that hugged my curves tightly. We moved on to the further things for the wedding like decoration, food in which Natsu tasted everything available, cake - strawberry of course! And invitations for the board members. We were so tired after all that shopping that we quickly went to restaurant nearby and had our meals.

We then took a stroll in park under the stars together. The scene was so romantic and so beautiful. The stars were twinkling so brightly I could never stop gazing at them. We sat on a bench talking. The day was going just perfect until he had to spoil it.

He looked into my eyes as I looked at his. Just like the stars his eyes showered me with so much depth that I could look into them forever. Even exploring into those beautiful eyes for hours would not be enough. Wait what am I even thinking? Am I by any chance starting to ….like him?

My cheeks were coated with a slight blush at that thought. He put his hand on my cheek softly. His hand was so soft on my face. So gentle so kind. My blush grew deeper. He shortened the distance little by little.

My hurt started thumping loudly and my face grew redder than ever.

Thupity thump!

Was he going to kiss me? Oh no! He can't steal my first kiss! I should do something!

Thupity thump!

His face grew nearer and nearer. I was starting to panic! What do I do? His face was almost too close now. Just too close.

Thupity thump!

I closed my eyes and waited for it. Thupity thump!

That was all that I could do now. I waited for the kiss but it never came.

I felt him brush his lips on my forehead warmly and innocently. My eyes opened suddenly and a small smile spread on my lips. So he was a good man after all. He wouldn't kiss me without permission. I was sure of that.

His face distanced a bit. He spoke in my ear faintly but I caught it. His voice seemed strained and full of pain. My face showed surprise and shock.

"Why did you agree to this marriage?"

He cared for me after all….

**Done! I am so sorry for the late update but I had no time with my 10****th**** going on. Please review! Thank you so much for reading! For all those who read 'Juvia's new outfit', the beta reading has almost come to end! So expect a new chapter and an edited story soon! Love you so much guys! If you want to talk don't refrain from pm'ing me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Truth (kind of)**

_Flashback_

_His face distanced a bit. He spoke in my ear faintly but I caught it. His voice seemed strained and full of pain. My face showed surprise and shock. _

"_Why did you agree to this marriage?"_

_He cared for me after all…._

I gulped nervously. Do I tell him? What if I was wrong all along? I don't know. What should I do?

"M-m-my b-boutique. I want to become a fashion designer! So….."

Shit my voice! Why am I stammering? Calm down Lucy! It's going to be okay! I tried my best to act but I can see from his face that he didn't buy it. His face scrunched to show …..Pain? He moved his palm on his forehead and said,

"Don't lie Luce. It hurts like hell here." He pointed to his heart.

'It hurts me too' I wanted to tell him. But of course I can't. I sighed, inwardly giving up.

I closed my eyes and calmed down. If I was going to tell him the truth, then I better be prepared for every consequence. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at his face. His eyes were filled with anticipation and care.

"I know what you and your father are up to. I heard you talking after I left."

Silence engulfed the night. He was thinking something.

"I figured that much. What I want to ask you is why? Why agree to this even after you know the truth? Both you and I know this will ruin your life. Then, Why?"

It was a kind of shock to me but he was a man with brains after all. I looked straight into his eyes and said,

"Because, I believe in you! I know that no matter where we are, you will always be watching over me. I know you will protect me when the time comes!"

His face turned from concern to shock. He was taken aback by my answer. There was no doubt in his eyes anymore. I could see it.

"How can you be so sure about me when I am not?" he asked slowly.

"I can see it in your eyes Natsu. Your mouth can lie but your eyes cannot. I believe in you." I said with a sad smile.

A smile crept up his face. He grinned from ear to ear. If I didn't really hate this bastard, I would have kissed him right away. Wait kiss? Him? No way! I'd rather die. Right?

It was getting a bit awkward so I grabbed his hand and stood up. At least I tried to. But before I could actually properly stand up, all of a sudden, he stood up and engulfed me in a bear hug.

I could feel my cheeks warm up. I just stood there frozen by his sudden movement while he was giving a hug for who knows how long. As much as I thought I would be irritated by this sudden movement but it felt so warm and…like family. I felt safe. I hadn't felt this feeling I a long time.

Once again he faintly whispered into my ear without breaking the hug,

"I like you, Lucy Heartfilia."

I gasped. He now broke the hug and bent on one knee. A small smile spread on my face. He pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me!"

"We're already engaged you idiot!" I said looking aside, an inevitable blush covering my cheeks.

"Yeah but you haven't got your ring yet" he said in a teasing tone. I blushed harder.

"This marriage is a contract to ruin my life forever. You know that." I said looking down.

"I will protect you my entire life even if it kills me. Will you let me?"

I looked at him. His earnesty overwhelmed me. What is this I feel? I can't stand looking in his eyes. These eyes hold so much truth. Am I worth it?

Is this what love feels like?

**Sorry for the shitty small chapter guys. I'm working on making it better. I know it's kind of rushed but I really wanted this. Leave me a review, will ya? Anyway the next chapter is most probably the wedding. But with a little twist. You'll have to wait for it.**

**So, people I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I was out on a trip to Goa from school! Love the beaches there! I had so much fun! But now I am back to work! I swear, the studies are killing me. Why is 10****th**** standard so hard? **

**Anyway I was dying to update this chapter but honestly I wasn't allowed to open my computer. But I managed to get hold of the computer!**

**Please review because if you do so I might as well update sooner against my scary timetable! Oh and tell me if I have made some mistakes. I might as well try my best to improve this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read the note below!**

**Chapter 5: Memories of the Past**

_Previously…_

_I looked at him. His earnesty overwhelmed me. What is this I feel? I can't stand looking in his eyes. These eyes hold so much truth. Am I worth it?_

_Is this what love feels like?_

I glanced at the diamond ring on my finger. I sighed. What am I going to do?

It was an oval ring with a silver and gold design border. Diamonds filled the space between surrounding a small heart diamond in the middle. It was pretty and all but….heck who am I kidding, it was fabulous! But that's what worries me the most. Who knows how costly it might be. I can't have a boy spend so much for me! This is wrong! For all I know it might even be worth millions! And Natsu, so careless, would have bought it without even checking the price. I'm sure of that.

I sighed again.

I looked at the clock ad groaned in disgust. I have to go to office soon! What should I do of the ring?! I'm scared if I keep it in the house it might get lost or even worse, it could get stolen! But I can't take it with me to office either. What if Juvia sees it or levy or Oh NO Erza! What if she sees it?! She'll kill me if I don't answer!

I sighed for the third time now and closed my eyes.

"Hey Luce!" I heard him say in my ear.

I jumped with fright. I was clearly startled. My eyes flew open in fright.

Then I heard laughter. Now I knew who this idiot was.

I turned to smack him in the head but the moment my eyes fell on him, I gasped. While I was sitting in my chair, he had been standing right behind me, dressed in his work clothes holding a bouquet of red roses.

Not to mention how handsome he looked in that dark blue dress shirt and pant. Sure I had seen him in those kinds of clothes twice now but it was never this up close. The first time was almost a blur anyway due to the rain.

I was wearing a white shirt and a short dark blue skirt with a dark blue velvet coat. My hair was tied in a high pony tail. I wore dazzling blue heels that reached my knee. In all we matched though it felt very odd since we were not actually supposed to.

I realized I wasn't doing anything but gaping at him so I said,

"I was scared idiot!"

I folded my hands and put my one leg over the other and pouted cutely. He looked at me for a while and blushed looking away?!

Oh my god I've never seen him embarrassed. This could be fun! I took the bouquet he was still holding for me and hit him with it in the head mumbling a thank you. His blush darkened. He almost looked cute. I said almost. Note it.

I burst into laughter.

"Who knew the great CEO could blush! Ha ha ha" I cooed teasing him.

His face grew red as he said, "Shut up!"

My laughter just increased. It was hilarious. Honestly.

My laughter was cut off when he picked me up suddenly bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" I protested.

"No way. I'm going to punish you for laughing at me." He said with a mischievous smile.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"w-what k-kind of punishment?"

What if he…

"You're thinking of naughty things aren't you?"

I didn't answer. But my blush didn't help very much either.

We reached outside the house. He opened the car door with one hand and placed me on the seat safely. He closed the door and sat from the other side. I looked outside.

"Would you like it if I take you by force?" he said turning my face towards him gently with his hand. Now our faces were not even a centimeter close. His face was stern and serious.

My eyes grew wide. What was he even thinking?! I gripped the door lock in panic as I tried to open the door. But to no avail. It wouldn't even budge!

Tears formed in my eyes. Take me by force?! No! Way!

I tried to open the door again but it was locked!

Horror struck me as a vision of my past flowed over my eyes. It felt as if I was reliving the old memory I had locked inside the box of my memory. I had buried those memories inside the very depths of my heart before I had decided to enter this town and start a new life. This cannot happen! Not again! Someone please stop it!

Tears flowed out my eyes as the visions of memories began.

_Flashback_

"_What will you do if I take you by force?" the man with spiky blonde hair said._

_I laughed lightly._

"_You're taking it as a joke aren't you?"_

"_Wasn't I supposed to?" I said sweetly._

"_No you weren't!" he said slamming the deck of the car with his hand._

"_Oh come on! Stop joking already." I said._

"_You want proof don't you? Fine Blondie I don't mind if we're in a broken car. But I'll make you mine!" he said dead serious._

_My eyes grew wide. It was true we were in the middle of nowhere in car that was broken. We were happily returning from a business party when the car suddenly came to a stop with some weird noise. But this wasn't supposed to happen!_

_He moved closer to me._

"_n-no Sting! Stay away! Don't do this!" I shouted scared._

"_Why does this even matter! I'm going to marry you in a few days anyway. Then you'll be my property anyway."_

"_I'm not your property!" I shouted._

"_Doesn't matter. I get your estate anyway. You are my bonus property" he said before moving in closer till he kissed my neck and sucked on the skin._

"_No please Sting don't do this!" I shouted pushing him away with all my might._

_His head hit the dash board and blood started dripping. He turned his head and looked at me._

_I gasped in terror. His eyes were filled with lust and anger._

_He growled._

_I tried to open the door with panic. He moved towards me. I opened the lock just before he was about to grab me. The door opened and I didn't hesitate in running away. _

_I ran and ran into the dark night not looking back once. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I reached my house after hours of continuous running._

_I packed everything from my house and moved away the next morning. I hadn't thought that even my fiancé would do this to me for her last will…. _

_Flashback end._

I was brought back to the present when Natsu grabbed my hand gently. He looked into my eyes softly and said,

"I would never do that to you. Trust me. I'm not Sting."

"Let me go! Please!" I shouted.

He opened the locks of the door. I opened the door and ran.

"Hi Levy-Chan!" I said to the little bluenette in front of me.

"Hi Lu-Chan! So what did you do yesterday? Sunday, remember?" she answered.

"Oh not much! I just designed a bit and relaxed!" I said using the best of my acting skills.

I had run straight to a cab and got to office. I had stopped at a hotel to use washroom and tidy up myself before entering. I placed the engagement ring in my skirt pocket.

"Oh I see! Sorry but I had a date with Gajeel and so I couldn't meet you. I'm so sorry!" she said.

I laughed lightly and said, "Its okay Levy. Just don't make Gajeel bankrupt with all the dates you've been going on!"

Levy blushed and said in a protesting tone, "hey!"

I just laughed and walked over to my desk. I buried myself with work trying every attempt to distract myself. I even used up my entire lunch break doing work. It was well and okay until,

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

It was Mirajane.

I nodded and followed her. She led me to a deserted hallway. She turned to me and said,

"What happened between you and Natsu?" she asked politely.

"What?!"

"I asked what happened."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Look Lucy, I've been Natsu's secretary for so many years now. I've never seen him like this. He looks like he's done for and devasted. He can't put his mind on work at all. Something's up between you two and I know it. So speak up."

"I don't want to tell you. So leave me alone."

"Fine. If that's what you want you can have it but remember this, Natsu is a really good man. He really cares for you." She said before turning around and leaving me in the hallway alone, thinking.

Her words rung in my head, _He cares for you_.

Then why did he act like this?

**Thank you much for your reviews, guys. You really make me want to write! Actually with my 10****th**** going on and all, I hardly have time to even sleep and eat, forget sitting to write (though I take breaks from time to time to read reviews or answer messages on phone.)**

**So I wrote this extra long chapter for you. Tell me if you liked it. I'll have another of longer chapters if you review. **

**To BUGSEEY, this is not based on any story, but I hope this chapter solves most of your questions!**

**To all those people who pm'd me to tell me that they liked my story, thank you so much! But please do review my story too. I only check my pm if I expect a pm or something.**

**Thank you so much guys. I promise I'll update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have only two questions guys please hear me out!**

**To all the Manga readers, what happens after the tartarous arc?**

**Can anyone tell me about Christian weddings?**

**Chapter 6: Sleepover!**

_Previously..._

_Her words rung in my head, __He cares for you_.

_Then why did he act like this?_

I kept thinking about it as I walked my way back from that deserted hallway.

Did he really care about me? Then why? Why?

I was nearing my office desk now. The bright lights of the other room were drawing near. I ruffled my hair in frustration and silently a tear ran down my face.

I was just a step away from the lighted and lively open room. I was standing at the end of the hallway staring at the people working happily in that room. But the tears were threatening to fall down any minute now. I can't cry! I have to be strong and face this! There is no way that I can let anyone see me like this!

I brushed off the tears hastily and wiped my tear stained face with my hand. I put on a smile on my face. A fake one. I took a deep breath and walked ahead into the light.

Unknown to me Levy was looking at me from the other side of the room a frown covering her face with lots of worry. She ran to Erza's desk immediately and whispered something in her ear. Erza only nodded and picked up her phone and dialed Juvia's number who had taken a half day today.

I sat on my desk thinking the whole thing over again when something odd struck me.

How does Natsu know about Sting?

I was rethinking. Everything. Again.

Was it right to act like that?

Is it really my mistake?

He was just joking. Wasn't he?

I was the one who overreacted. Yet he's feeling responsible. I should apologize, right? No.

Why hasn't sting been able to find me yet?! I'm glad he hasn't but… is this because of Natsu?

And how in the world does he know about me and Sting so much? Uggh! This is all giving me a headache!

Who is he anyway?! The only thing I do know about Natsu is that he's bloody rich and my boss and probably my fiancé.

So I did what I should have done a long time ago: Google research about Mr. Natsu Dragneel.

The result appeared and I opened the first website I found. The Wikipedia page loaded.

My eyes widened with shock as I read the news in front of me. My fists clenched with anger and tears pooled down my horror-stricken face.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" I heard levy calling me.

I turned my head as she ran towards me. I was on my way out the office doors. Once we were out she said,

"We're having a sleepover tonight and you're coming!"

I sighed and said,

"Do I have any option?"

"Nope!" she said cheering!

"Fine. Just let me grab a few things first. K?"

She nodded in satisfaction.

I closed the door behind me before I glanced at the letter and the package on my desk again. I sighed and shook my head. I walked with my bag in my hand, to levy's car that was waiting for me outside my house.

"Time for truth and dare!" Juvia declared.

"No way you guys! I'm not playing" I protested.

"You have to!" Erza said looking at me with a scary face.

I flinched in fear.

"No way!" I protested again.

"Oh come on Lu-Chan why you are scared of truth and dare all of a sudden? Are you hiding something from us?" levy said

"w-what?! I'm not hiding anything!" I said stuttering a bit.

Levy looked at me with devilish eyes and said, "You are hiding something! Your eyes can't lie!"

I gulped.

Juvia said,"Why don't you play?"

Erza sent me a death glare now.

Another gulp.

"Fine." I said slowly.

Juvia cheered along with Levy.

Juvia went first and asked Levy, "I saw Gajeel buy something from the jewel shop the other day. What did he give you?"

Levy turned beet red. She answered stuttering a bit,

"A ring. We're engaged now."

Gasps echoed all around the room and all three of us congratulated her. When we were done doing so, she didn't waste another second and asked me,

"Why were you crying today?"

My eyes widened. I didn't expect anyone to have actually seen that.

"I-it was nothing. Don't worry Levy-Chan!"

"No tell me the truth. We all deserve to know it!"

Meanwhile, Natsu hopped into Lucy's apartment through the window. He was going to meet up to her and apologize for his behavior. Maybe she would hit him or shout at him. He didn't care. He knew it deserved it all. Heck he just wanted to see her no matter what!

But when he did enter, all he saw was an empty dark room. No Lucy. Her things were still in place. But then where was she? He found the switchboard and put on the lights in the room. Before he began to search for clues, a small package and a letter on the table caught his attention. He went over and picked up the envelope. In a fine handwriting it was written,

"To Natsu,"

He hurriedly opened the letter and his eyes scanned the beautiful letter. His eyes widened and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. One hand flew to his forehead in frustration and worry. Once he read the last line clearly, he tore open the package and gasped loudly.

It was the diamond ring of their engagement.

Tears finally fell drop by drop and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

I was about to make some excuse when the doorbell did it for me.

The doorbell rung wildly again.

I hastily got up and opened the door trying to escape the question. But levy beat me to it and opened the door. She froze in her place when she saw the person standing before her. I saw too. My eyes grew wide.

It was Mira. And she was crying.

"Come in!" I said.

Natsu stared at the mess in front of him that he himself had created. He smirked in satisfaction, evil coursing in his mind.

Files lay everywhere. Torn books and broken table covered the floor. The curtains hung half cut and pencils hung on the wall like iron nails. The frames on the wall were shattered and bits of glass stuck on Natsu's skin.

Blood trickled down from his arm.

The scene was horrible. But Mira had seen it all. She only ran searching for the only woman who could stop this madness of his…Lucy.

Mira didn't move when she was invited inside. Instead she pulled Lucy outside and whispered in her ear the only words she could muster before she fainted,

"Natsu…office….broken….injured…angry…Help him!"

_Dear Natsu,_

_I have discovered of your true identity now. There is need to fool me anymore. I was a fool who played along to your little game long enough. Today's events have proved my suspicions. To think I actually trusted you and believed in you! My heart still betrays me but mind has taken control for now._

_Are you happy now? Both you and Sting were brothers! You never told me! Any of you! Both of you played with my feelings! Are you happy that you actually succeeded? Did you know I was actually falling for your stupid little tricks? Well not any more._

_Now that I know that the both of you had this planned through. I have decided to call this marriage off. It's time you realize that I am not some toy that the both of you can play with!_

_So I am giving this ring back to you. Find some other hand for this ring!_

_-Lucy Heartfilia!_

**Okay guys I've been dreading to post this since last week but I had no time! *sighs* anyways this chapter was going to be the wedding scene but then I decided on this! Hope you like it! Leave me a good review. Will ya? **

**Oh and thanks for the 42 follows and 22 favorites! Please do continue your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Night Under The Stars**

Previously….

"_Natsu…office….broken….injured…angry…Help him!"_

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to hold the limp Mirajane Strauss.

"Levy help me a bit!"

The wide-eyed levy suddenly broke out of shock and ran towards me. In the meantime Erza and Juvia too had come outside wondering what took us so long. Both of them hurriedly ran up and helped support the unconscious Mirajane.

"What is happening here?" Juvia asked utterly shocked.

"Erza can you please lend me your car keys?" I asked

Erza nodded and threw me the car keys from her Jeans pocket.

"Now listen, all three of you take care of Mirajane for me. Tend to her and let her sleep. I'll have to go urgently right now. I'll be back by tomorrow. And lastly

…sorry" I said looking down a bit.

"Sorry for what?" levy asked giving me a small smile.

"Yeah what for? This is what friends are for. To help each other in problems." Juvia said with concern in her eyes.

I smiled widely and ran toward the car. I faintly heard Erza say in a sweet voice,

"Stay safe"

I held up my right hand and bended my wrist indicating how much grateful I was to them. I could feel their smiles on my back. They were there when I needed them. They were what I'd call …nakama.

Break….

I started the engine in a hurry and ran the car out levy's courtyard. I was actually driving at a very high speed but I didn't care. All that mattered to me right now was reaching Natsu. I kept pressing the horn as I quickly avoided every car. I was overtaking every single car I saw. I just didn't care how fast I was or the fact that I was actually scared of very high speed because my mind was fixated on Natsu.

When I finally reached the office, I parked the car fast and ran into the building. I kept pressing the lift button but soon realized that the elevator wasn't functioning. I growled in anger and ran up the stairs.

'17 floors to go Lucy' I told myself as I ran.

Nothing mattered right now. Nothing could stop me! The only thing that remained in my mind was Natsu. The worry was killing me. What happened to him? What if….

And the questions frightened me.

Break….

A man stood looking out the plain glass wall. He stood overlooking the blinking bright lights of the city. He ran a hand through his pink hair and sighed. Blood dripped from his hand as it fell on his silky pink locks. A tear made his way down from his onyx colored eyes. But he decided that it would be his last tear.

He removed the glass shreds from his hand one by one with his good hand. He looked out through the window. It hurt, the glass but he didn't care. He didn't flinch once as he continued removing all the pieces.

The only thing that hovered in his mind was,

Lucy.

Break….

'10 more floors to go!' I thought as I continued running up the stairs. I hadn't stopped once. My breath was becoming heavier and I was already feeling tired. But I can't stop.

Break….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" a terrorizing scream left Natsu's mouth. The scream was so loud, so terrifying that it could be heard all around the building. It was not of the pain in his hand but the pain he felt in his heart.

Break….

The scream! Was that …Natsu? Oh no!

The pain he feels, I can feel it too. Tears fell down my eyes as I fastened my pace. I looked around and I heard the familiar beep of the elevator. It was working again! At least one of them is.

Thanking the gods that lay in heaven I pressed the button of the elevator. A few seconds later it arrived and I barged in panting hard. I pressed the 17th floor option and the elevator flew upward.

It didn't take much time to reach since I had already climbed 13 floors. But I used that time in the elevator to brace myself for the upcoming events and calm down.

The stairs had got me hard. It had taken up a lot of my energy.

Break….

Natsu tilted his head as he heard the sound of the elevator reach his floor. Anger filled his eyes. Whoever it was, had just invited their own death.

Break….

I reached! Finally for god's sake! Damn but it took so much of my time too!

I tried to run to his office but I couldn't. My legs were worn out. I was tired. I could hardly walk anymore. Maybe if I sat…..

No! I have to keep going! For Natsu! For Mira's sake! For the company! I have to do this!

I slowly walked my way taking the support of the walls to the only room with a light on, Natsu's office.

Break….

Natsu braced himself as the steps grew nearer and nearer. Whoever it was, wasn't going to live another day.

He'd make sure of that.

Break….

I'm almost at the door now.

It's time to put this madness to an end. I've had enough of this! This crying, this worrying, it's just not me! Where'd the party girl in me go? I used to be strong, kind, party was my thing. I was single and proud! After Sting, I became so weak; I don't even recognize myself anymore! Not anymore.

I stood up and left the support of the wall. I am ready! Let's just say that I finally snapped. I swear sometimes worrying can kill…..

I want to be the best fashion designer in the present time. And I'm gonna get it!

I sighed. But I have to stop this first. Natsu…

I stood strong and tall, Thinking of the independent and happy me.

But the worry didn't completely go. Things had changed me….for good.

I stepped inside the room. My eyes scanned the room…..

I gasped almost immediately. The scene before me was horrible. Honestly, I think maybe worrying for Natsu can't be stopped. Natsu…

Sometimes he's so sweet and sometimes he's a jerk. I like the sweet part of him and I don't really mind the annoying part of him either. But I don't know this part of him. I have never seen this part of him and I'm glad.

Right now, he looks like he's a…monster.

Looking at him alone scares me. The way he looks at me like now, those eyes…..it's like you can actually see the anger in them, and it feels like he can tear my body to shreds just by looking. His right arm is bleeding like hell. As much as I want to go there and bandage his wounds, I'll doubt he'll let me. There are cuts and bruises everywhere on his body and I can't help but flinch while my eyes move over them. But what scares me the most is the look on his face.

His pained expression, it sends shockwaves through my whole body. Tears edge their way into my eyes again. The way he looks, it's like he's …..Holding back? My eyes grew wide. Those tears in my eyes finally broke out and ran down my cheeks.

I took a step forward holding out my hand. He didn't make a move. I dropped my hand and moved forward slowly, scared that any moment he'll unfreeze and chop my head off.

Shit. I've got to get those kinds of thoughts out of my head.

Soon I was close enough, nearly a centimeter away from him. He looked at me, still holding back. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. I slowly extended my hand to his left hand and intertwined my fingers with his rough ones.

There was so much of tension in the air that maybe even a scissor could cut through it. And it hit me like a rock, the realization. Suddenly I felt guilt wash over me. It was as if now that I felt that I caused this, maybe it _is_ me that turned him into a …..Monster.

"Please stop this" those were the only words that left my mouth and I'm pretty sure there was a lot of pain in it.

The next minute I'm in his arms and he's carrying me in bridal style. I don't gasp, I don't cry, I don't protest. He carries me out the office building refusing to make eye contact anymore. But I just keep looking at him like someday he'll forgive me.

He places me in his car softly. I can't stop looking at him as he moves to the other side of the car and sits beside me. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

The sound of the ignition starting snapped me out of my trance. I looked down realizing what I was doing. Though an unmistakable blush hung on my cheeks.

I kept fiddling with my hands throughout the ride, too embarrassed to say a word. Plus he was still looking straight. He didn't look at me once. And somewhere I felt bad, horrible even.

I felt horrible because somehow I was disappointed in myself, angry even. I created a monster in someone who was so kind to me till now. He's always been so cheerful about our broken relation, trying to fix in all the pieces of my heart. He's always cared about me till now like how much this marriage would affect me. And me? I've been so selfish all this time only caring about myself. He even said he liked me for god's sake!

And all this time I hurt him, even when in the car I mistook him and his intentions. I mistook his actions for Sting's actions!

The car stopped and I looked at him, my eyes glossy from the tears that I was holding back. He got out of the car and opened the passenger's door for me. He offered me a hand and I gladly accepted. He looked at me his eyes shining and glossy like mine. I stood out of the car and realized where we were.

We were near a cliff, a place really pretty and lovely, something unlike anything I have ever seen. There was some green grass near the edge (lots of it). The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. It was like the perfect scenario, better than my mind can ever imagine. I gasped at the beauty of the place.

Unknowingly Natsu was looking at me with a content smile on his face. I looked at him and gave him a smile that very well said, 'thank you'.

His eyes…they looked so peaceful and happy all of a sudden.

We walked over to the grassy area near the very end. He then faced me and looked at me, silently saying,

"I'm Sorry."

His voice, it was filled with so much emotions, so much truth, so much love that I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

Slowly and steadily my tears fell down and he gently pushed them away with his thumb.

I felt so guilty right now, I just jumped at him putting my arms around his neck and I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry it's my fault! I should've trusted you all along! It's not your fault you're his brother. I just over reacted! I'm so sorry! Please I'm so sorry! Don't leave me!" I cried on his chest, my want for independence and all that shit gone because I knew I was wrong for ever thinking that.

He was surprised at first when I suddenly jumped into his arms but he calmed soon. A small smile etched his features as he looked above at the stars. He put his arms around me returning the hug warmly.

I wish we could've stayed like that forever but when something suddenly caught my attention, I moved away.

"Your wound! We need to get you to the hospital!" I said in sudden realization.

"It's okay Luce. Look the bleeding stopped a while ago." He said showing me his hand.

And sure enough his hand wasn't bleeding anymore.

"But…" I started.

"No buts Luce. I'm fine. Why don't we look at the stars for a while? That's what I brought you here for!" he said.

"Okay fine but only for a few minutes, k?" I said putting my hands on my hip.

He chuckled and nodded. I smiled.

So we lay there, our backs on the grass for the next half an hour looking at the stars together. I pointed out the constellations I knew of. He listened intently giving me a wide smile at the end of every explanation. But I'm sure he already knew everything I was talking about, I'm sure of it. In the end we kept looking at each other, a comfortable silence between us.

Just then I realized that we'd been there for a lot of time. And even though the bleeding had stopped, his wound still needed help.

So I got up and dusted the grass off my skirt saying,

"Come on it's time to go. Your wound needs help"

He got up saying in a very childish tone,

"Aw Luce can't we stay here for some time more?"

I just chuckled and said,

"No Natsu, it's time to go—"I was going to say home but as I was about to walk, my leg suddenly slipped.

My consciousness was pulling away slowly.

The wind rustled strongly. My hair flew in every direction as the ground beneath me lost its connection with my feet.

I slowly slipped way and into the swallowing depths of darkness.

I could hear Natsu screaming. But I couldn't do anything to stop it. It pained me. I wanted to scream too.

All that tiredness that was there before was slowly catching up as it was pulling me into unconsciousness.

I held out my hand trying to catch Natsu and go back. But I could hardly see.

Slowly, slowly my vision was blurring till I was buried in complete darkness.

Slowly, I was fading away as I fell from the cliff into unconsciousness….

**Okay guys! This is where I stop for this chapter! How much time has it been since I last updated? Two weeks maybe? But I got caught up in studies. Seriously I am so sorry guys! **

**So I wrote this extra long chapter for you guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**So, leave me a review, ne?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! OMG! I can't believe this story already got 61 follows and 30 favorites! **

***squeals* **

**Not to mention 24 reviews! Adfshlgsujk! I can't believe this! I love you guys! Thank you so much!**

**Oh ya there's an important note at the end of the chapter. Please do check it out! **

_**Chapter 8: Sting!**_

_Previously_

_Slowly, I was fading away as I fell from the cliff into unconsciousness…._

I kept shouting his name. But I know he can't hear me. I kept fighting through the darkness wishing to see him and find him. I have to keep fighting! I kept telling myself this hoping that hopefully the darkness will break.

I want to see him again… I want to talk to him again! But the darkness is too strong…damn it!

Please stay with me Natsu! Don't let me go….

Please hold me close once again. I don't want to know what it's like without you….

With the last ounce of energy that I had left in my body, I extended my hand to where I believe he would be…. Sure enough a strong hand caught my little fingers.

I forced myself to smile before the dark consumed me completely….

**Break... **

Everything was dark around me. I felt as if I was sucked into a black hole or something.

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything.

So dark, so unknown.

Where was I?

Who am I?

I can't seem to remember anything other than that complete nothingness surrounds me.

How did I get here? I have no idea.

How do I get out? Nothing again.

But there is this fuzzy feeling in my chest that I don't understand. It pains actually. It's like I want to be somewhere but I don't remember where.

No. it's not somewhere it's a someone that I want to be with.

I don't remember. Who? What happened?

Was it a guy?

No it couldn't be….

Was I in love before I fell into this dreamlike state?

Who was it?

I have to remember! This is important to me!

My head feels heavy again. This fuzzy feeling in my chest is growing. Wait a second I remember a name…

Na? Noel? No. Nathan? No.

Something related to summer….

….

….

Natsu?

Yes! That's right Natsu!

My head hurts again. The pain is getting worse. It feels like someone is putting needles through my body. Argh! This is unbearable.

I need to wake up! I have to get to Natsu!

I remember everything now.

I am Lucy Heartfilia and I will at _any cost_ find Natsu!

I can feel my body a bit now. My senses are slowly returning to me now. I feel numb a bit. My head feels fine now.

My eyes feel too heavy but I have to open them. Fight Lucy!

I can slowly hear sounds. It's muffled a bit, the sound. It's like someone's….crying?

I had enough. I put every bit of energy and opened my eyes…

It was a bit blurry at first but then, I saw him...

**Break…**

He was right there sitting beside me, in a hunched position, his head resting on his hands, tears slowly falling out of his closed eyes. I scanned him thoroughly, his hand was bandaged and there were no other injuries on his body. I smiled; at least he looked fine….

"Na-tsu?" my voice broke as I tried to speak. My voice felt hoarse.

He immediately looked up as his onyx eyes met my brown ones. He looked so shocked that I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

I think that came out more like cough. Curse my dry throat!

But he immediately stood up and got me some water. He took the glass and let the water run down my sore throat. Man, did that feel good!

"How do you feel now, Luce?" he asked with a worried face.

But I ignored the question completely and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I'd never see you again, Luce. I was so worried." He said looking directly into my eyes.

I teared up. That way he said it, was so sweet. I smiled a bit and said,

"I'm fine Natsu. I really am."

I extended a hand and wiped his tears gently. He gave me his lovely smile that sent flutters through my whole body. The moment was so sweet, so nice but then suddenly...

My stomach growled loudly.

Way to ruin the moment, Lucy!

And of course he started laughing as I felt blood rush to my face.

"I guess it's time for some soup!" he said enthusiastically.

I chuckled. He is such a child.

**Break…**

So far I got to know that I did fall from the cliff but Natsu had caught me in time. I hadn't eaten anything all day, so considering how weak I was and with all the running up the stairs I had done I just passed out when I slipped and hit my head a bit.

Also, it turns out that Natsu's soup was actually good indicating that Natsu's not bad at cooking after all. A whole day had passed until I had regained consciousness, meaning I was unavailable at work for one whole day and I hadn't met my friends at all.

But thanks to Mira, I was covered up for. She told my friends that I was out due to some office work. Natsu explained everything to her about our situation and what had happened. And obviously he got a really good beating for making me run around like that. I still shiver when I remember her like that. She sure is scary for a woman.

Today, two days have passed after I slipped off of the cliff. I'm fine now but I'm still really weak. So, I'm staying at Natsu's house for another day. Natsu refuses to go to work till I'm well so I get stuck with him for most of the day. The other times when he is busy with some work, he leaves Mira with me. That stubborn bastard won't even let me go out. But whenever I tell Mira that she just stats laughing and mutters something about 'young love' which makes me blush.

That woman I swear is crazy to the core. She's like some matchmaker who'd do anything to get her ships together. She even calls us (me and Natsu) something like NaLu ship or something. But at the same time she is really sweet and kind. There's nothing else I'd say of such a wonderful woman.

I'm getting a bit hungry right now; Natsu left for some important meeting an hour ago and Mira hasn't arrived yet. That's actually a surprise that they have left me alone in the house all by myself. So I decided to cook something to appease my appetite.

I looked around in the penthouse and moved towards the kitchen. This place is huge though. I wonder that if we do get married, will we be staying here? Not that I would mind. But just this thought of marriage with him makes me blush.

I found the ingredients for a good meal and got on work. I guess Natsu's going to get a big surprise today! I started humming a tune from my favorite band while I cooked.

Half an hour later, I set my filled plate on the dining table and sat down to eat. Halfway through my meal, I heard the closing of the doors distinctly. It's obvious that only someone with a key could get in and the only people who carry the house keys are Natsu and Mirajane. But for a fact I know that it isn't Mira who's just got in since she always greets when she sets foot inside the house. So could it be, Natsu?

I got up to check if he was really home. I went over to the living room but oddly enough, I found no one. I checked the entire house, there was no one. Did I just imagine it all?

Maybe. With my weakened state I wouldn't be surprised if I heard a sound or two. Maybe I should just continue eating. It must have all been my imagination, after all.

Sighing at my own stupidity, I went back to eating in the dining room. As soon as I sat down, I heard a sound of someone behind my back. I turned around, no one. What is going on? My imagination again?

I took in a long breath and closed my eyes in the process. I was trying to console myself because things were just getting extremely awkward and creepy.

Suddenly a hand was pressed on my mouth. A huge man's hand at that! My eyes shot open in panic as his hand muffled my screams.

So I hadn't imagined it all. There was someone in the house. But that someone was definitely not invited. I scanned him up to down. When I realized who he was, my eyes grew wider than before. Shock pressed upon me. Blond hair, toned muscles, the mark on his arm, an earring in one ear, a deadly grin- all of it the sign of my possible death.

But more importantly, what is he doing here?!

**Break…**

Natsu was on his way up the building of his house in the elevator when he felt that wave of uncomfortablity wash over him. His instinct said, something wasn't right!

And that only meant one thing- Lucy was in trouble!

**Break…**

His hand on my mouth was covering my nose too. It was not allowing me to breathe. This is bad, I need to breathe! At this rate I might as well die from the lack of air.

I kept struggling but it was of no use. He was too strong.

"Refuse to marry me, eh? It's not going to work blondie. You're going to be my new slave!"

This was bad, Very bad. He cannot have returned! It must be because of that Minerva bitch! That woman!

My anger was reaching skies; I bit on his finger till blood poured out. He screamed and moved away.

I fell on the ground panting for air. I was still weak. I couldn't fight him. That would be impossible. I had to think of something, and fast!

I stood up and prepared to run but he caught on to my dress and started pulling me. My light blue sundress was about tear because I was trying awfully hard to run away.

"Want me to love you right in your fiancé's house? I don't mind. I'll probably leave my little cousin a video on how I raped his lovely fiancé in his own house." He said smiling evilly.

I gasped in fright and desperately tried to run. But just then my dress gave away and tore right from the back, exposing by inners.

He pulled me and pushed me to a wall, his hand travelling to all the wrong places. Tears ran down my eyes as I let out the scream that I had been holding in. I screamed the only name that came to my mind,

"NATSU!"

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I realized that my 10****th**** is really preventing me from updating or even sitting on the computer, so I have to tell you this that I am changing my schedule to updating once in a month. If this feels wrong and you hate this decision I will have to delete this story because I can't continue this without all of your support and help. Your reviews and your favs, follows is what keeps me going. So it's on you guys,**

**Update once a month or delete this story altogether? **

***sobs uncontrollably***

**Oh and if this story does continue, everything including the will of her mother will be explained in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**It's my birthday! you guys I'm so happy! I got so many reviews telling me to continue this story! honestly it really means so much to me that you guys decided to let this story continue! it's an honour! I would like to give a shout out to all those who reviewed my previous chapter..**

**sarara1.8**

**misxxlove14**

**nicole143mb**

**lavawings**

**faith heart**

**Tyg452**

**p3pp3rmint**

**Changi(guest)**

**fairytailcrazyfan**

**Moonlightgreen50**

**Thank you so much you guys! i wasn't actually going to update today, but since it's my birth day I wanted to update for you guys! actually i find the date very ironic. 7th July the same day the dragons disappeared 14 years ago in the anime. so here ya go...**

_**Chapter 9: The Truth!**_

_Previously..._

_He pulled me and pushed me to a wall, his hand travelling to all the wrong places. Tears ran down my eyes as I let out the scream that I had been holding in. I screamed the only name that came to my mind,_

_"NATSU!"_

the next thing i knew i heard the banging of the door. the door flew open with a large noise. i trailed my eyes to figure standing near the open door. i expected Natsu to be standing there, my prayers answered.

but unfortunately it wasn't. It was Mira.

and she looked scary. horribly scary.

Sting looked at the woman and gave an evil smirk.

"Another hottie? i'll love you both at the same time."

tears rolled down my cheeks. That bastard!

"Run Mira! run away!" i shouted. the last thing i wanted was to get Mira in danger.

but she didn't move. she continued to glare at him. she moved forward, string proudly.

"I'm a trained assassin you asshole! and now you've just made the worst mistake of your life my messing with Lucy. You bastard, you'll pay for this!" Mira was yelling.

it took me a complete minute to speculate and understand what she was saying. Mira was an assassin? Then what was she doing with Natsu?

Sting dropped my body and immediately i curled into a ball. but as soon as i touched the cold icy floor, my vision became blurry and i fell unconscious.

Break...

i woke up a few hour later in Natsu's room. i took a look at myself, all my wounds were bandaged and my clothes were changed. i spared a glance at Natsu who was pacing up and down the room. Mira was sitting on a chair beside me, looking perfectly fine. so that means she beat him? i shivered. this woman was sure scary.

"Mira?" i called out.

Immediately the said woman looked up, a worried look plastered on her motherly face. at the same time Natsu rushed over to the bed. he looked at me unable to speak. But i wasn't able to look at him because i felt guilty, i felt violated after Sting had deliberately tried to rape me.

"How are you feeling?" Mira asked whilst helping me up.

"i'm fine. i just fainted. Mira i'm so sorry, it's all because of me! And now, now i can't meet anyone's eyes..." tears came rushing down and stopped me from speaking.

I stole a look at Natsu. his eyes widened at my statement surprised i would say something like that. he looked worried.

Mira stroked my hair and pulled me into a motherly hug. i felt the warmth unlike something like i had ever before, a mother's love.

"Shh Lucy calm down. nothing happened, it's okay. you're safe and so am i. That's all that matters."

Tears broke their dam completely and i cried even more. i cried and i cried. she kept hugging me until i finally stopped. then she brought me some hot food and fed me till i was full. Natsu was gone by then though. Mira just muttered something like a meeting.

"So you were an assassin?"

"i was. Natsu's father saved my family from starvation and gave us a home. He gave me a job so that i could earn. so i left killing people then. i only killed so that i could feed my siblings. We were orphans you see. My father killed my mother and committed suicide right after that. he was mentally ill. but i never liked killing anyway. and there was no way i was going to become a stripper, back then so i had taken up killing. But it's all in the past now." she answered.

i was completely shocked. i had no idea Mira had gone through such a hard past.

"So anyway, tell me what's this will Natsu keeps talking about. he never tells me anything when it comes to you." She continued.

"Well, it goes way back to when my father was in college. he was friends with this woman named, Minerva, a complete slut if you ask me. they were surprisingly good friends and it wasn't long till she proposed my father. he instantly declined of couce since he wanted to focus on the business he dreamed of starting. But Minerva was furious and she decided to make my father hers no matter what. After college passed, my father started a business of hotels, LOVE AND LUCKY. Business went incredibly good and soon enough he was swimming in riches. things went better and he married the woman he loved, my mother, Layla. My mother was a divorced woman with a small child of 5 playing in her hands. he was Laxus, my big brother. But unfortunately he did not adjust to his new surroundings and was sent back to his Grandfather, Makarov. Things were flowing smoothly-"

"Sorry to interrupt but do you mean Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar?"

i nodded subtly and she gasped, a small blush coating her cheeks. i smirked but continued anyway,

" soon my parents were expecting me. but at that time Minerva returned. She threatened to overthrow the Heartfilia hotels. My father paid no heed to her. But one day she kidnapped my mother. Jude was torn. they made a deal, Layla and i were to be safe until she delivered the child. but there was a condition. to not kill me before i was born, Minerva would be allowed to kill Layla heartfilia six months after she delivered the child. And just as promised, against all protection, Layla Heartfilia was found murdered exactly six months after my birth. My father was disheartened at his loss but when he saw me, so alive, a small copy of Layla herself, lying right beside Layla's corpse, he decided to be the best father and save me from whatever came up. He loved me, he loved me so much..."

tears were welling up but i wanted to continue and so i did,

".. he took care of my so well. he never let me feel like there was no mother. but when i was 10 years old, he too died, leaving me to fend by myself. that's when i was shown my mother's last will. it said,

Lucy, i loved you before you were born but the moment i got to know of your father's deal with Minerva, i resented your very existence. You've killed me, Lucy. You are the reason of my death. So I wish the same fate befalls you and hereby i make this a Heartfilia tradition. You, my princess will be enslaved by Minerva on your marriage day. i give that wench the very task to make your life miserable. and if somehow your child is born, i wish that it dies instantly right in front of your own eyes. This is my will, Lucy. This!

and of cource a copy was sent to Minerva of this. It was horrible. also the only way that i could inherit or rather my husband could inherit my father's money was marriage. it has been so ever since. Minerva took over my father's mansion and kicked me out. The Dreyar's could do nothing. so i left, i left to finally find my place in this world of sorrow."

Mira looked at me tears pooling out of her pretty blue eyes unable to let her emotions stop.

**This is it! the rest of the Sting- story will be explained in the next chapter! please leave me a review, will ya?**


	10. Chapter 10

**We reached ten chapters! Can you believe it?! Oh my god thank you so much for 77 follows 39 reviews and 37 favorites! O um there's a NOTE at the end of the chapter that you might want to read. I love you guys!**

_**Chapter 10: Someone I know?**_

_Lucy Heartfilia,_

_I really loved your very existence inside my little stomach. You were like an angel sent from heaven to us. We were so happy the day you were born. It was wonderful but I was cursed. Minerva Orlando, the very woman who ruined my life has made a deal. It's a trade of life. You live if I die. I'm going to die, Lucy. They're gonna kill me. All because of you. Now I won't be able to see Laxus all grown up on his marriage day, I won't be able to celebrate my and Jude's anniversary every year, watching as each day turns old. I won't be able to see the sunsets, sunrises, every important aspect of my life, most importantly…you. I won't be able to see you on your first day of school, your graduation day, your first boyfriend, your senior prom, your marriage, your child… I will die, Lucy and you will never know the real me. It's all a terrible curse. You put it on me, Lucy. And now you will face its consequences! Minerva Orlando shall enslave you on your marriage day, the day your husband actually inherits the Heartfilia property. If at all your child is born, it shall be killed right in front of your eyes! Your husband shall suffer the same way that Jude will on my death. Behold Lucy, this is your destiny. I created it and even though my mental state might not be good, I am content with it. Will you not follow your mother's words? You will._

My eyes flew open. Cold sweat dripped of my face.

Why? Why me?

No night is spared that I don't dream of this will. Every time a cold voice of Minerva gives a voice to these words. It's hard to believe that it's been 24 years already of my life and I still haven't got accustomed to it.

I blankly stared at the ceiling. I don't know what to do. I already have a fiancé and soon this 'destiny' will become truth. Can I actually fight this fate? Can Natsu really save me?

Am I even ready to deal with this?

What if it all comes true? What if Minerva really gets to me?

I shivered.

I'm already so weak, so brittle. Can I really get through all this? Will I make it out alive? I don't know.

The chances are extremely thin.

If this turns true, Natsu will inherit the company but he will not have me to thank. For all I know I'd possibly be scrubbing floors and painting Minerva's nails forever. If I consider the worst case scenario,

I will be handed over to Sting as his own personal use-and-throw doll…..

No!

I moved my hand to my face. I felt salty water run down my cheeks. I was crying?

No that's insane. What am I crying about? It's my mistake anyway. It's my fault that I exist. I should have died, killed myself or something. But I'm not and there's a reason.

I lived for my father's smile before, then for my dream that maybe I could fulfill before I get married, but now I have a stronger reason,

Natsu….

You'll save me, ne?

There's also Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Laxus, Makarov.

How can I just leave them behind? They love me so much, how can I ever give up on them?

I can't. So, I need to stop crying. I have to be strong for their happiness.

No matter what happens.

**Break…**

Sunlight was pouring through the window beside me. I felt unusually warm. Did I leave the heater on? No I distinctly remember putting it off before going to sleep.

Then why do I feel so warm?

I strained to open my eyes. Immediately light engulfed my eyes. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the surroundings but the minute they did, my face heated up.

I was facing a pink haired hot moron who had his arms around my waist, holding me firmly to his chest. I looked down and my face flushed, our legs were intermingled (in an innocent manner). He was wearing his work clothes only there was no shirt on, giving me a full view of his wonderful *cough* abs. I tried moving away but it was no use. His grip was firm as steel.

Finally giving in I looked at his face. He looked so calm and so cute *cough* I never said that. I brushed a few locks from his face carefully so he won't wake up.

If you ask me this again, I'll deny it. But I'll have to say that maybe waking up to this face every morning wouldn't be bad at all.

Just then he stirred. He actually _stirred_. He was waking up. I immediately closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. I can't let him catch me actually _staring_ at him, you know.

Sure enough, I could hear a small good morning in my ear, a small whisper. My body was going to give out a huge shiver but somehow I restricted it. _I can't get caught_.

Well I guess it worked because his hand cupped my cheek gently and I could feel his lips press on my forehead. This time it took me all of my might to fight out the oncoming blush.

Then immediately the weight from the bed lifted, meaning he got up. I recognized this as my cue and quietly let out a fake yawn. Then shifting to the other side, I gently opened my eyes. Stretching out my hands, I acted as if I had just woken up.

Sitting up I realized that there was no one I the room. Oh, so all that acting went in vain? I frowned.

Knocking the bathroom door twice and after making sure there was so one inside, I stepped in the bathroom to take a long bath.

**Break…**

I looked at my clothes once more before I stepped out of the bathroom. It was a black top paired with a bubble skirt that reached till my knees. My hair was tied in a bun suited for an office look. Eerily stepping out of the bathroom, picking up my phone and a few work stuffs, I made my way to the dining table.

As soon as I sat down, Mira handed me a bowl of soup and a few pancakes. Yes Mira was living with us now.

I greeted her with a quick good morning before starting to eat. But before I could Mira came up to me and said,"Caught you!"

I gave her a puzzled look. What would she catch me for? Then looking at her almost squealing I knew it something about her 'NaLu' ship thingy. So I asked her,

"What for?"

She quickly shoved her phone to my face as I tried to get a look at it. I took a good look at it and as soon as it registered in my mind, I flushed. It was a picture…

Of me. And. Natsu. _Kissing._

At first it didn't make sense because I _never_ kissed him but then I realized that it was the time in the morning and I was brushing a few locks from his face. But from the angle of picture it seemed like I was KISSING him.

"Mira…delete it NOW!" I screamed at her out of embarrassment, my face now resembling a tomato.

She broke into fits of laughter. But to my surprise she said,

"Fine fine Lucy. I was going to delete it anyway. No need to get so hyped up about it."

"Please Mir- wait you'll actually listen to me?" I gave her a surprised look. Mirajane and not showing this to Natsu, it almost seemed …fishy.

She nodded and deleted it right in front of me. Completely convinced, I let out a sigh of relief. She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she said happily. I raised a brow.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" she said innocently.

I huffed in annoyance and asked her, "Mirajane Strauss, what on earth did you do now?"

"Well, I may have emailed the picture to Natsu, by mistake." She said innocently, honey dripping off her tongue.

"What?!" I panicked.

What if he sees it? Oh no if he sees it I don't think I'll be able to show my face to him for a month! And of course think of all the teasing I will receive?

"Chill Lucy. It's going to be alright. Just have your breakfast for now, okay?" she said.

"You're last person I want to hear that from!" I said my face turning red.

I gave up eventually and tried to fulfill my appetite. By the time I was done, Natsu came in. he took a good look at me, a frown etched upon his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To work?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But somehow it came out like a question.

"No you're not. It's not safe." he said folding his hands to his chest.

"Yeah well I don't care. It's been more than a week and _I'm_ going to work." I said with firmness of my own.

"No you're no-"

He was cut off by the ringing of my cell. I picked up the call while Natsu looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey how's my favorite Pikachu been?"

I smirked while on the phone.

"You're back? That's great!" Natsu gave me a look of confusion.

"You heard? Yeah it's true. What no! Don't you dare! I'm going to break your face again if I have to, you jerk face!"

What important talk? Don't call me that! Wait did you just say Mirajane? Oh my god I'm totally bringing her!"

"Okay see ya. Bye!"

I hung up the phone.

I was squealing. Mirajane looked at me awfully confused and Natsu continued to eye me suspiciously like I was some alien.

I smirked.

"Natsu, Mirajane we're going to meet my family's resident Pikachu, whose name might not be Laxus Dreyar for dinner. Be prepared, we leave at around 5 and Mirajane wear something hot k?" I winked at Mira.

Let's just say that the looks on their faces after that weren't the one to miss. Definitely not the super dark blush on Mirajane's face.

Taking it as my chance to leave for work I quickly left, leaving Natsu gaping like a fish.

**Break…**

Natsu's POV (yay! For the very first time in this fic!)

Last night drained the hell out of me. With Lucy crying and all that Sting shit, I just couldn't stop myself. I went searching Sting who'd escaped the minute I had burst through the door. It was one hell of a show too.

The minute I had heard Lucy scream it had taken all of my strength for me to compose myself and focus my thoughts to getting to her first. But when I did get there, I saw the door was open wide and Mirajane was fighting that asshole. If I hadn't been very serious and angry at that moment, I would have smirked. That woman sure had her moves, not to mention her punches were as strong as steel and her movements so quick that it was hard to follow with the naked eye. Sting had no chance against her and he knew it. So, as soon as he saw me, he ran away like a scared cat. I don't know how or where he went but I had an idea that he'd crash at some strip club sooner or later.

As much as I wanted to go after him I couldn't. Not without making sure that Lucy was safe. And she was, well not exactly in a good shape but in good health all right.

Her clothes were torn and she was in her undergarments. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists unable to control my anger. When she finally did wake up, she wouldn't look at me. She felt violated and I understood that. So, I left the minute Lucy broke into tears on Mira's shoulder. I hated doing so but Lucy needed someone like Mira right now and I definitely wouldn't be able to hold my anger any longer if I wanted to.

**Break…**

Later after checking every damn stripping club and not being able to find that bastard, I finally returned home, to Lucy. She was already asleep and damn did she look inviting. I quickly hopped into my bed, beside her and lost myself in her wonderful smell. Not too soon, I was fast asleep.

**Break…**

What? I gaped.

Shit. I'd completely forgotten that Laxus Dreyar was her brother. But to actually meet him in person? Who am I kidding? He'll pummel me to the ground!

It _is_ the legendary Laxus Dreyar, the only man who'd been able to start his own business at the age of 15 and _actually_ run it. Man that guy was a genius. The said he had the IQ of 120 and ideas better than Steve Jobs if you compare. He was actually able to make the first technology that was just the size of a palm and yet could open up to the size of an entire computer with just one voice command, the _Lacrima_.

I turned to find Lucy and ask her further details of further details of the meet but she was nowhere to be seen.

Where'd she go?

"Hey Mirajane, where did Lucy go?" I asked the red faced secretary.

"S-she w-went t-to t-the o-office." She stuttered.

"What?!"

Shit. I let her go. Damn that smart woman!

**Break…**

Back to Lucy's POV

Finally reaching the drag corp. building I threw open the doors and walked in. a feeling of warmth filled me. Man, it felt good to be back.

Smiling like an idiot, I went over to my desk. Several of my colleagues wished me a 'good morning' and 'welcome back'. But before I could actually sit at my desk a petite small haired woman hugged me tightly.

"Hi Lev. How's it been?" I asked giggling.

"She's been talking about you and worrying all the time. Not that we all haven't. But she's been the most." Erza spoke up from behind.

I smiled at her and she gave me a nod.

"Juvia was scared wondering where you had disappeared In the middle of the night." Juvia spoke up.

"Juvia wanted to ask if everything was okay." She continued speaking. I swear Juvia is an angel. She speaks so softly and with so much of shyness, it's almost impossible to ever not hug her. Though I would say I do feel like protecting her every time.

"Oh Juvia you didn't need to be scared you know. Look I'm alright, see?" I told her breaking Levy from the hug ad twirling around, trying to prove my point.

She nodded shyly.

I turned to levy. I said, "So we'll have lunch together okay?"

"Sure!" Levy said smiling.

Break…

"Miss Heartfilia?" I looked up to see Mira.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The boss requires your presence with the account file in his office right now." Mira said curtly.

"I'll be there! Just give me a minute Mira!" I said.

And with that she took her leave. I wondered why she was acting so formal all of a sudden.

Break…

Making my way to the office, I clutched the file tight to my chest. It was so silent that I could hear my heart beating fast. What was Natsu going to say for leaving so suddenly?

Finally reaching the door I knocked twice.

A voice said, "Come in."

Pushing the door open I was met with a nauseous feeling. The last time I had been in this office, things had turned around in my life. Was the same thing going to happen again?

Entering quietly I reached over to Natsu's table. There was someone sitting on the chair opposite to him. I couldn't see much because that man was wearing a large cloak. But I could see his hair nonetheless.

My breath hitched. I gulped. It was someone with blonde hair, just like Sting.

"Miss Heartfilia could you please take a seat? There is someone who I'd like you to meet." Natsu said.

My conscience told me something was off. His voice was cold and slightly angry. It scared me. I flinched as I neared the table.

Was this person someone I know?

As I reached the table the man turned to look at me. I gasped.

**So who's it going to be? Answer me by reviewing!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**So to all those who have the confusion as to why Layla is the bad one, here's the reason. Basically every story has Jude as a bad character. Why can't for once there be a different villain? I mean Layla is not actually the bad person her, and if you see I changed the will a bit. So, as to do something different I thought of this. Hiro Mashima has conditioned our minds as such to think of Jude as someone bad and Layla as some angel. Well why not change it? **

**Not very satisfying I know. Anyway I have a few questions for you guys, so please answer them. Also I have left answers to reviews of the previous chapter below it. Be sure to check it!**

**1\. Can someone detail me about Japanese or a Christian wedding?**

**2\. Do you have a tumbler account? If you do can you tell about it?**

**3\. Can someone help me learn a few Japanese suffixes? (Like –Kun,-san etc.)**

**4\. Is there anyone who can draw the cover pic for this story for me? I would have done this myself but it's kind of impossible with the time managing and stuff.**

**Fact: I thought of the whole 'will' plot the moment after I wrote it. It was originally not part of the story.**

**Please answer the poll on my profile! Also please check out my other stories too if possible.**

**Now, for the answers:-**

**KawaiiPotatoSenpai: thank you so much for your wishes! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**misxxlove14: I hope you kind of got your answer up there! Thank you so much!**

**nicole143mb: I hope you find this chapter good. There's no need to thank me, you know?**

**potatoegirl1: thank you for the wishes! And I am really glad you found it to be intense! If you don't mind me asking, why does your name have the word potato in it? I mean are you obsessed with it or is it something like an anime that its about?**

**Janetbrianna: thank you so much for your continued support! Hope you find this just as beautiful too!**

**Well guys, that rounds it up! Meet you next month!**

**~Pari forever ft**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are! I would like to thank to all those who favorited and followed this story! As for those who reviewed, here are your answers!**

**Nekokittygirl: good guesses. You were spot on right. Hope you like this chapter! Oh and I just wanted to ask, what does Neko mean in English?**

**Taboadayvonne: here's the update just as you requested!**

**Asafantasydream: It doesn't matter if your English is not good enough. I would always like to hear you out. Thanks for the help with the suffixes! Glad you like this story.**

**KawaiiPotatoSenpai: oh I see, well I don't mind fine art. Just scan the picture and send me. I'll put it up as a cover image. That is if you would like to. **

**Fairytailcrazyfan: ooh an alien! ;D hope you like this chapter!**

**Janetbrianna: thank you for answering those questions for me! I really love how you always support my story! You're a big sweetie!**

**Crimson Sana: I know you didn't leave me an official review, but your pm proved to be just as worthy. You're my angel. Love ya! I'm glad you're back! Oh and I loved how you just searched the answers for all those questions just for me. It was really sweet. Thank you!**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 11!**

_**Chapter 11: Resignation!**_

_Was this person someone I know?_

I gasped loudly. Throwing myself at the man in front of me, I hit him the hardest I could with the file in hand. Tears inevitably flowed out of my eyes. It had been such a long time, I …I

I...I...I missed him!

He took all of my hits without a word of protest as he smiled a small smile. Putting both his hands on my shoulders, he tried to calm me down. It worked in a way. My hits slowly came to a stop and I wept on his chest as he put his arms around me.

Wiping my tears I finally smiled. He was back and it felt so good, so nice.

Pulling away I said, "Where were you Loke? The last I saw you was at the Heartfilia mansion before leaving. Y- I left you there under Minerva! Do you even know how bad I felt? And just the day me and Laxus were going to get you out, you disappeared! I tried searching so much but it was as if you and Airies had disappeared off the face of earth and… and- wait where's Airies?"

He didn't answer. I panicked.

"Wait don't tell me something happened to her! NO-no that's not possible! Please tell me she is okay!" I yelled.

"She is okay, Lucy. Calm down. She's home resting." He calmly said.

"Resting?"

"Not feeling a bit well. She wanted to come too but I asked her to rest."

"I see"

*cough* I heard Natsu cough. I immediately turned to him, realizing that I had completely forgotten of his presence.

"If you two are done, can we proceed with the _actual_ purpose of this meeting?" he sounded so angry, almost jealous.

I blushed. When he's jealous, he's kinda cute, almost funny if you ask me.

I nodded.

He started, "so Miss Heartfilia, you are hereby asked to resign from your job. I expect a resignation letter on my desk soon if you please."

I spluttered on my saliva.

"Resign?! Why would I resign?!" I yelled, banging the desk in front of me.

"Because Miss Heartfilia, your performance is not practically as per the company's requirements." Natsu smoothly answered.

"I work day and night, putting all that I have in my work and you're saying it's not as per the company's requirements?!" I yelled.

"Nothing personal Miss, but your regular absentees are-"

I cut him off.

"The hell it's not personal! You and I both know that it's because I left home despite you telling me not to! Seriously Natsu I didn't know you can go to such lengths just because I did not listen to you!"

Loke looked at me incredously. I mumbled a later and he nodded.

Still playing it cool, Natsu said, "Miss Heartfilia, please understand it's nothing personal. Please don't make a scene about it."

The _Miss Heartfilia_ really ticked me off. Why is he addressing me like that?

"Natsu Dragneel! I swear to God that I will never talk to you again if you call me Miss Heartfilia again! And hear this clearly, I AM NOT LEAVING THIS JOB! Just because you're angry and jealous! I swear if we ever get married, I will never kiss you!"

Loke stiffened in his seat and so did Natsu. I blushed. I don't know where the part about kissing came from.

Moving from his seat, he stood up and walked towards me. He neared. I took a step back. Smirking, he moved nearer and nearer. Moving backwards I was trapped with my back to the wall.

He leaned in. My heart beat quickened.

"We could change the kissing part…" he said in a sexy voice before leaning further.

He was almost there, but at the end timing Loke coughed.

We froze. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Right. Sorry, I just got distracted. Nevertheless, Lucy I want you to resign." He said turning away and back to his seat.

"But why?" I asked in a small shy voice.

"Because, a romantic relationship is not allowed for a boss with a mere employ. Either one of us resigns or we hold our problems out of the office."

"We don't even have an intimate relationship for starters. That's not the reason."

"Damn it Lucy! Don't go being smart on me! It's for your boutique okay?! I want you to achieve your dream before Minerva steps in on our marriage! I want you to put your whole attention on your dream job, that's why! I wanted to hide it but you won't believe any lie!"

I blinked a few times, sinking it all in. I chuckled.

"Well Loke, since I now have no job think we can fix some lunch tomorrow?" I asked turning to look at Loke.

Slightly surprised with my question, he answered,

"Sure but you explain me everything, okay?"

"Deal." I smirked.

**Break…**

The car moved quickly as I put my head out the window enjoying the air. We were on our way to Laxus's house and Natsu was driving. I sat on the passenger seat while Mirajane sat in the back seat.

"Say Lucy, why is Natsu so gruff and irritated right now?" she asked.

"Oh him, he's just jealous that I hugged Loke" I said teasingly.

"Am not!" he said.

Both, I and Mirajane started laughing loudly.

When the laughter died down, Mira asked,

"Shouldn't Laxus hate you? I mean your late mother blamed you for your death and her remarriage with Jude sir took her away from him, forever. Shouldn't he hate you after that?"

I stiffened. It was not every day that I talked about my mother so easily. Still I answered,

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"Oh"

"He never blamed me, one of the reasons why I was able to cope up after her death. Even in childhood, he loved me as his little sister. He has supported me ever since daddy died. It was hard but he showed me that I still had family. It was nice though. I finally learned how normal families with siblings worked. Every time I used to come home crying because someone teased me about being an orphan, he would beat those guys up and the next thing we'd know was that gramps would go and apologize to the parent because apparently the person was in hospital."

Mira let out a laugh.

"That is so like him. I guess he's always been the protective one." Mira slowly said.

"Yup that's Laxus for ya" I said joining in the giggling.

"Well that reminds how do you know about Laxus-nee?" I asked super sweetly.

I guess I must have sounded hilarious because Natsu started laughing.

"Shut up Natsu! I- we- we dated back in high school a bit. And then later he had to leave because his little sister was arriving back home_. I'll see you again someday _were the last words that I heard from him." Mira said blushing red.

Natsu burst into laughter again and this time I joined in. it was just so funny to see Mira, the demon woman get flustered over a guy.

"_Mira and Laxus sitting on a tree kissing~"_ I cooed.

"Shut up!"

**All done for this chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! Next chapter:- **

_**Chapter 12: brother-sister complex!**_

**Please do read my other stories if possible! It is a miracle that this story has received these much heights! I love ya a lot! **

**~Pari!**


	12. Chapter 12 part 1!

**Chapter 12: Brother-Sister Complex! Part 1!**

Lucy POV

Out of the woods, a clearing came into view the first fresh breath of nature encasing a wonderful house. It wasn't a house made of bricks for me, but one full of memories. It was the place I grew up in after Father died, the house I grew up in with my brother, Laxus.

"It's been so long since I last came home! I was away for so long and all, you know?" I exclaimed stretching my hands as I looked at Mirajane Strauss, the beautiful white-haired woman who in response smiled gesturing me to go on.

"It took me a while to adjust to everything after Father died but he made it possible. He made it impossible for me to remain depressed. I know he acts all superior and super cool all the time but I for one know that his cold exterior hides a very warm heart." My voice was surprisingly calm as I spoke those words.

I looked at Natsu who was driving, looking ahead, a huge toothy smile replacing his former irritated attitude. Looking at him like that gave me a warm fuzzy feeling which was heightened when Natsu took my hand in his all of a sudden, giving it a small squeeze.

Warm blood rushing to my cheeks and ears, I blushed like a school girl looking down at my knees. But just as I felt the warmth of his hand, he let it go focusing on driving as he parked the car.

My heart beat escalated and my cheeks turned red, what in the world is this feeling?

**Break…**

Mirajane POV

Lucy's words were calm, she was happy. Her happiness that her big brother gives her and the mere memories of them living together; it was enough to make her smile. I wonder, did our relationship ever make Laxus happy?

Stepping out of the car and following Lucy and Natsu, I looked at the house in front of me. It had the feel of a home, surrounded by nature and happy memories. The house looked like a cut out from Architects Today magazine. It was beautiful. But not in the olde-worlde quaint kind of way I was usually drawn to. Everything was geometric, which I guess you could say about almost any pitched roof abode with square windows, but on this house you couldn't help but notice it. The roof was flat for a start and the door as wide as it was tall. The windows took up entire walls with only polished steel beams to break them into yet more rectangles. The look would have been entirely metallic, like a mini down-town skyscraper had it not been for the cedar beams of the external porch and the matching raised plant beds that contained only white blooms. It was perfect and gave me a very homely feeling despite it being so artistically modern. It was _his_ home.

I stood at his porch along with Natsu and Lucy, one nervous and the other excited as Lucy rang the bell. But I was feeling neither of those feelings and yet both of those feelings at the same time. My mind swirled into a discord of its own, knowing not whether to answer its anxiety with bold blown away behavior or resisting with a shy soft hearted action. My heart in itself could not decide whether it was ready to meet the one who it always beats for and my mind went blank, shutting me out from drawing out a reasonable conclusion.

I asked myself, 'Am I ready? Can I face him after all these years? Will he return my feelings or will he accept them?' and I knew that I was indeed not ready. It was too soon and I had yet not been able to collect my own emotions and put them into order.

Looking for the quickest method to get away, be it for a few moments, I looked around ignoring the rapidness with which my heart was beating and so I said out loud, "I forgot my phone in the car. I'll- I just- I'll be right back."

Snatching the keys from Natsu's hand, I turned around and walked away hurriedly towards the car, my hand on my beating heart, my cowardly behavior shown.

Was that what I was? A coward in love?

I rushed ahead, scared to turn back and found myself at the side of the house, near the flower bed of beautiful white roses. For a moment there I could not believe my own cowardice but looking at those flowers swirling with the wind, I thought to myself, calming down my rapidly beating heart.

Sometimes life throws in our paths, something that we are not ready to face and something we are scared of. But that's what determines our originality, our independent identity. Facing my fears and standing proud, peering over my own anxiety like those flowers blooming with happiness will only make my love for Laxus more beautiful and that much more stronger.

And so, gathering all of my courage, I walked back to the house, my hands on my beating heart but now with a smile on my face.

**Break…**

Lucy POV

The doors opened to reveal my one and only annoying yet lovable big brother. He looked happy and merry just looking at me. Without another thought passing in my head I moved up ahead and wrapped my hands around his torso, hugging him the best I could. He was surprised with my sudden moments but made no hesitation to wrap his strong muscular arms around my small fragile body, encasing me in the warmth of his body.

He let go of me soon enough, his eyes landing on Natsu. I'm pretty sure I heard Natsu gulp though. Is he scared of Onii-san or something?

Nah. No way, right?

I'd never admit it if I was asked but at that moment Natsu looked pretty handsome despite his perverted behavior. His white buttoned up shirt with those rolled up sleeves showed his muscles well enough for any woman (maybe even me) to swoon over (Not that I would ever!). Even his simple clothes, he looked pretty extraordinary to me. You can't always ignore that goofy smile and those brightly-lit onyx eyes, you know?

"Onii-san, this is Natsu Dragneel, my fiancé!"

**Break…**

Natsu POV

I saw Lucy as she leapt into the arms of the man in front of her. She looked happy and I couldn't help but wish that she jump into my arms instead. She gives almost everyone hugs, EVERYONE! I mean first there was Levy and Juvia but I was fine since they are her friends and I'm pretty sure she's straight, SO I let that slide. Then she hugged Mirajane and I let that slide too! Now she starts hugging men like Loke and Laxus! I know Laxus is her brother and Loke was her long lost friend and all but why don't I get a hug?! That is one hell of a frickin psychology, I'm telling ya. And to top it off I'm her fiancé!

"Onii-san, this is Natsu Dragneel, my fiancé!" I heard her say and I visibly gulped.

Dealing with the bride's family is the hardest part of getting married, or so I've heard. I hope those rumors are not true.

I looked at Laxus Dreyar and tried to smile. But just then, he glared at me like his eyes would burn holes into my skull and go right through. Man, I'm in such deep trouble.

**Break…**

Laxus POV

The three of us sat down in the living room but I couldn't help noticing her absence. I'm pretty sure I mentioned her in my call with Lucy here, so where is she?

It's been fourteen years since I last saw her. I wonder how she looks now. I wonder whether she would still blush the same red when she looks at me, her stature so innocent and her motives so pure. I wouldn't exactly say she was completely innocent though. But by now, all have learned that looks are deceiving especially with Mirajane. She's not weak and definitely not fragile. She has the beauty of a goddess and the strength of a demon. Just like she slammed down a bunch of men in an alleyway who dare laid a hand on her. But that was years ago and she always surprised me regardless of what it was. Be it, beating up spineless assholes with lustful eyes or calming down, building emotion in even the most heartless of people. But that was her, amazing in all aspects and perfect in every way. I can only wonder, how is she now?

Just then, I heard a soft knock on the door. I craned my neck to look at the angelic demon who stood by door, her hand on her chest and a warm blush dusting her cheeks as she smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

The woman that walked in could have graced any billboard or magazine cover, but she was better than those two dimensional photo shopped models. Somehow her imperfections made her perfect. There was a shyness to her, hesitation in her body movements and a softness in her voice. Her little black dress had a tailored look that was bold against her porcelain white skin, adjusting to her curves giving her a dangerous yet auspicious look. Her soft ivory hair laced itself on her bare shoulders, her lovely bangs clashing with the cerulean blue eyes that charmed you to the point where there was no looking away. Her soft creamy legs were held in place with daring black heels, finishing her perfect look. It was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze, feeding off of you. She looked succubus, beautiful and dangerous, all at the same time.

I stood up suddenly, my body moving on its own accord as I gawked ungracefully at Mirajane Strauss, the beauty among all. I felt a small nudge on my arm, bringing me back to life as I closed my mouth and realized how much I was embarrassing myself in front of Mirajane. I couldn't help it I dare say but I hid my own instinct to kiss her senseless at that moment, letting out a small cough and retaining my early strong faced look.

"H-Hi L-laxus." She innocently whispered, brushing a bang behind her ear, her cerulean blue eyes fixated on the floor.

There was something in the way she said it. She wasn't necessarily trying to act shy but was unable to fix her stuttering voice. But it still made my eyes widen in surprise, unnerving me with every moment that passed.

But the next thing I knew, I heard Lucy laugh, pretty unceremoniously with the pink haired brat joining in. Those damned brats made a fool out of me. I looked away, my hands in my pockets as Lucy went up and hugged Mirajane whispering a few words in her ear.

"So, Mr. Lightening freak what do you think of the dress I made? How does my little angel look in it? Got you dropping to your knees yet?" Lucy said sticking out her tongue at the very end. Man, she loves teasing me; that little brat.

Lucy can be pretty loudmouthed, once you get to know her. She's the kind of person who can cheer anyone up if she's happy herself. But she's pretty annoying and a lot of pain as well. The only thing that ever dampens her mood is Mother's will and she has been involved with it a lot lately. I hope she says goodbye to sorrow soon cause that ain't her field of play.

"No desert for you, Lucy."

"NO!"

**Break…**

Natsu POV

Luce really does break the tension in the atmosphere when she's hyped. It's my first time seeing her so happy and so cheerful around someone. She even got Mira to open up. All through dinner, I was finally able to talk to Laxus without him glaring at me. I've always idolized Laxus Dreyar for being successful the way he is, all by himself, standing on his own.

Just after dinner when we were sitting in the large and luxurious lounge, my phone rang up all of a sudden causing me to get up and find a desired place to attend the call.

I walked up and went to the porch.

"Sir, this is Lisa, your accounting head. Our company stocks are going down by the very minute. Also the newest consignment we sent has been rejected by the buyer. This is the largest loss our company has ever suffered and we need to-"

"Lisa, I know. Can you make sure the news does not reach outside? If it leaks, the price of our shares will go down a lot."

"Yes sir. But we need the mone-"

"I know. We need a large amount of money to get back in the world. I'm working on it."

"Alright sir." And the call was cut off.

This is bad….. I need to do something.


End file.
